The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for treating containers. It has been known from the prior art for quite a long time that during the manufacture of plastic containers, for example of beverage bottles, plastic preforms are initially generated, which are subsequently heated and expanded into containers by blow moulding. The invention is in particular applicable to apparatus of this kind, however, it is to be noted that the apparatus according to the invention may also be used for other machinery such as for example machines for filling glass containers.
In the sector of the beverage producing industry it is important during the filling process to focus particularly on cleanliness and sterility. The various treatment steps of the containers require that the containers to be manufactured and filled are transported by a plurality of transport devices. This transport in turn can lead to contamination.
From WO 2008/125 216 A1, an apparatus for manufacturing containers and a method for manufacturing moulded bodies are known. In the context of this apparatus it is described that radiation means such as UV radiators are attached for example to a blowing wheel, and by means of these UV radiators, parts of the surfaces of the apparatus for manufacturing containers, such as for example housing walls, are cleaned. This apparatus thus allows a partially satisfactory sterilisation of machine parts to be carried out, however, especially the elements that carry the containers carry a particular risk factor with regard to contamination. This applies in particular to such holding elements which for transporting the preforms engage therein or for those that engage in the mouth of the containers.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing an apparatus and a method which allow an improved sterilisation effect and thus also an improved degree of purity of the system to be achieved.